


The Wooden Tub

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making up is always the best part of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooden Tub

**Author's Note:**

> this is a response to a challenge throw at me and Dr.Liz to make a bath tub fic ...mine....well took a rather unexpected turn at the end ...*rolleyes*
> 
> anyway thanks to Dr.Liz for the encouragement ...always nagging me to finish this story, to try to stay in canon...(HA!...NOT) and also for beta reading this ....so all the mistakes are hers!.....NOOOOO....MINE! ALL MINE!!! :P

All he wanted was to leave, to put some distance between them and relax. Last night's argument had been the worst since they had gotten together and he thought she needed as much space as he, so after his shift, instead of going to their quarters he headed directly to the holodeck. He looked at the control panel and was intrigued by a program named 'Wooden Tub'. Shrugging he activated that program and was surprised by the cold weather, the blue sky, the seagulls and the log cabin, almost identical to the one he dreamt of to someday build for them.

He walked in, took a deep breath and looked around. It was a somewhat old cabin, maybe late 20th century, and with no good weather protection treatment to the better part of the cabin. The house was open and it had a proper-sized living area with an open kitchen, a stair to the second floor where he supposed was the main bedroom, a floor to ceiling window at the end of the living area - and there was, on a wooden deck and imbedded into the floor, what gave the program its name… a wooden tub.

Asking the computer to fill the round tub with warm water and hold the temperature at 45°C - and also for a set of towels - he started to strip off his clothes without thinking. He took off his grey shirt, and toeing his boots off, he bend to take his socks off and finally his boxers.

The cold that hit his skin was suppressed by the warmth of the water. It was rustic, very 20th century, he knew, but he couldn’t resist it, it was far from the one he made on New Earth for her to relax after a long day, but it was outdoors too, and the scenery was breathtaking. He didn’t know who'd written the program or if it was based on a real place, but he already made a mental note to see if he could track him or her down.

It was a log cabin over the top of a green hill in front of a raging sea with big waves and a salty breeze. The tub had an underwater seat and the water level was just under his collar bones. He had his arms spread to the sides and a towel under his head to pillow his neck.

He sighed deeply and once again he wished his holodeck time wasn’t limited. Opening his eyes and once more marveled at the scenery, the round and smooth hills almost like a woman’s form - he chuckled at that thought - and the blue-grey-ish sea just in front of him, the same colour of… he suddenly stopped thinking. This was supposed to be relaxing; he chided himself when he felt a stir between his legs. Sighing he closed his eyes again.The hydro massage made the water surface move and lapped at the skin of his chest, and the soothing effect was complete.

Suddenly the air was filled with more than just the sea breeze; the salt of the sea was replaced by her familiar scent, that perfume that was hers and hers alone. He inhaled; maybe he was wrong, he thought, or maybe she had something more to add to their argument. Well, he would know soon.

Minutes passed but she didn’t come closer or said anything, and he didn’t move a muscle to acknowledge her presence. Then he heard murmur from inside of the house and footsteps coming towards the tub.

When the water level rose he thought she was inside the tub with him - What convinced him was when she brushed her feet with his calves. He opened his eyes and there she was, naked in front of him, seated mimicking his position with her arms spread to the side, her breast floating in the water showing him their creamy fullness and roundness.  
The saucy smile on her face made his breath hiss and his manhood awaken.

“This is gorgeous,” she said, never taking her eyes off him, “have you been hiding this program from me?”

“No, I just found it…” He felt her toe run up his calf, pass his knee and up the inside of his thigh, “Is…is not mine…,” he finished the sentence, inhaling deeply when she moved her feet up along his thigh and almost touched his already throbbing erection.

“I thought I would find you boxing… this is so much nicer, and the water is perfect, the place is perfect…” Her foot moved higher until it covered his erection. ”Everything… is perfect,” she continued, looking at him and licking her lips at the same time.

He groaned when her foot pressed against his erection.

“Why didn’t you come to our quarters?” she asked, dipping her arms in the water and removing her foot from his groin.

“I thought you needed space to cool down, you seemed very mad at me today,”he stated and she moved a bit closer to him.

“You thought?”She was even closer now.

“Uh hu,” he nodded and dipped his arms into the water moving them forward to make contact with her upper arms as she moved another few centimeters to him.

“Well, you were wrong, I don’t need space,” she said when he pulled her flush against him. 

Her legs parted to straddle him and her arms crossed behind his neck. Their sexes rubbed against each other as his hands moved down her spine to cup her round and soft cheeks and press her even further against his hardness.

She moaned as his rod nestled in her labia and its swollen tip made contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves. His hips moved up, making her whimper and mewl when his lips touched the skin on her neck trailing wet kisses down to her collarbone, his hot breath leaving a mark of goosebumps on her skin.

A wave of heat ran through her veins as her hips rocked against him, stimulating her delicate and swollen flesh, while his lips captured her right nipple, making her back arch in response to push her breast into his mouth. Her moans grew louder as he nibbled and suckled her pebbled nipple while his left hand moved to the space between them until his fingers slid slowly into her curly mound where he gently pressed her clit. Kathryn half moan half growl as an orgasm caught her by surprise and the white light of her climax blinded her for a few seconds. Once her senses came back, she collapsed boneless against solid his chest.

Her breathing quickened into little pants when his fingers found her pearl once more, and an electrifying feeling from head to toe raced through her whole body . Her hand positioned him in her entrance and with a little upwards thrust of his hips he entered her.

Chakotay closed his eyes savoring the feeling of being embedded inside her, her sweet, warm and wet channel incasing him secure.

She rocked her hips while he thrust up in a counterpoint movement, increasing the friction as he went deeper and deeper in her womb. He was about to come, he knew it, and the sensation was augmented when her inner muscles squeezed him as she was hit by another orgasm, milking him and triggering his own climax. He growled her name and he buried his face in her neck.

When the aftershock of his orgasm ended he lifted his head and kissed once more the sensitive skin under her ear, and she bend her head to give him better access.

His arms that were wrapped tightly around her torso told him that her breathing was coming back to normal, and he lost his grip a bit to let her body accommodate to him for a moment.

“I think I need to move,” she said huskily into his ear, “my knees are killing me.”

“Aww sweetheart!” he said and kissed her deeply and passionately before they lost the last of their intimate connection.

She got up and rivulets of water moved down her skin, which made him lick his lips. But when he was starting to get up, she stopped him, and crawled onto his lap again, her right arm around the back of his neck and his arm around her back.

“Mmmmhh… much better now… don’t you think?” She asked and before he could respond she had her lips locked with this, his newly growing arousal tickling her.  
“This is magnificent,” she said looking at the view before them.

“Mmh…yes,” he agreed looking at her breast.

She playfully swatted him. “Dirty old man!” she said.

He chuckled, then looked around as well - it certainly was beautiful place.

“I wonder who wrote this program?!” he asked.

“Computer, who’s the author of the program currently running on holodeck one?” Kathryn asked.

“The author is Neelix, security clearance level 7, scenery based on terran……” the computer continued. 

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other, their eyes widening to saucer size.

“EWWWWWWWWWW!!!” was their sole response as they got up quickly, dried and dressed as if there was a Red Alert, and left holodeck, not once looking back to the green soft hills, the roaring sea or to the crying seagulls.

 

Fin


End file.
